The present invention relates to staplers and more particularly pertains to staplers of the kind which requires exertion of less effort.
At present, the common electric staplers in the marketplace mainly achieve stapling by means of utilizing an electric motor to drive a gear cluster and then to drive a driving blade. A gear cluster generally requires a greater range of rotation and more time for stapling and resetting. Moreover, to increase the reliability of motion transmission, the prior art has some staplers which are complex in construction, and some of which have a gear cluster which is composed of five or more transmitting gears, thereby making the body of the staplers bulky, heavy and inconvenient for use.
The prior art also provides some technical proposals which add a transmitting shaft or an eccentric wheel to the gear cluster so as to reduce the range of rotation of gears as required and to save the time required for stapling and resetting. However, the angle of the movement of the transmitting shaft or the eccentric wheel of the prior art is still large. The market is therefore looking forward to electric staplers which are capable of further saving the time required for stapling and resetting.
Furthermore, incidents of staples being popped out or staples being driven in wrong positions still happen commonly in existing electric staplers. Though the prior art provides electric staplers which are of construction with a staple guiding plate disposed at the front end of a staple magazine, it cannot ensure that each staple is accurately and completely driven through sheets of paper or other materials to be stapled and is difficult to ensure the consistency of the stapling quality, because the staple guiding plate is fixed at the front end of the staple magazine and it cannot move downward simultaneously with the staple during the stapling process.